


2 Hour Vacation

by Wondernyann



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, if nomura won't give me interaction i'll make it my fucking self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondernyann/pseuds/Wondernyann
Summary: "Hey now, put the pedal to the metal; we only live onceKiss me on the sand so that I feel that tingle in the back of my headLet's skip class today, and go for a walk in the park, just usCould I possibly see that unforgettable smile of yours?"Xehanort takes Eraqus to Destiny Islands to partake in the legend of the paopu fruit.





	2 Hour Vacation

“I have somewhere to show you,” Xehanort states while knocking one of Eraqus'  pawns from the board. Their daily game of chess had turned less into finishing the game, and more into seeing who would manage to outwit the other first.    
  
“Huh?” Eraqus pauses, studying his pieces.   
“Somewhere new in town?” He questions while Xehanort captures one of his bishops.   
  
“No. An outside world.” Xehanort smirks. Traveling to the outside worlds is forbidden by their master while training under him. They both knew this too well. With Eraqus' being of  high   
nobility, any rebellion towards the Master's wishes would cast a high dishonor on Eraqus.   
  
Eraqus looks up in surprise, glass piece still in hand “ But-  the Master forbade us from traveling to other worlds. We're not even keyblade masters yet!”   
  
“What? Are you scared?” Laughter spills from Xehanort's lips. He studies the pieces in front of him. Eraqus is cheating again. He smiles, “What the master doesn't know won't hurt him.”    
  
“It's easy for you to say.” Eraqus releases a sigh. A soft smile graces his lips as his eyes return to the board laid out in front of him. Xehanort has taken a pawn. “You're not the one who must endure a lecture from the Master. About the responsibility, one must have in-”   
  
“Keeping world order, I know.” He interrupts him abruptly. Annoyance paints his face.    
Xehanort has heard this multiple times. More times out of Eraqus' mouth than out of the Masters. “I told you I would be there for you, even when it comes to taking the blame. I don't see why you don’t just tell Master all of those incidents were my doing.”   
  
Eraqus is visibly struggling. He looks at the board, a small pout begins to form at the corners of his lips. His pieces have been backed into a corner. Xehanort has always managed to move his pawns past Eraqus’ defenses, both on the board and in his heart.    
  
“And I said I would be there for you too. Which is why I can't let all the blame fall on you. Besides, you know they go easy on me.” Eraqus watches Xehanort's hands as he thinks. He knows he's lost. Any move from here on out would be pointless.   
  
Xehanort looks at Eraqus, a raw emotion he can only describe as want fills his heart. A new kind of warmth he welcomes each and every day.   
“Of course... What would I do without my dear prince?” He finds himself chuckling at the nickname he knows Eraqus hates. Eraqus glares at him, the words finally registering in his mind.

"Hey, I'm not a p-”  


Xehanort stares at him. Sporting a devious smile as he interrupts Eraqus. “Checkmate.”   
  
Eraqus groans as he leans on the seat “Oh come on, You win every game!” 

“That's because I never lose.” Xehanort beams with an overly confident smile. “Maybe it's time you ask Master to start giving you chess lessons as well.” Smiling, he turns to face the view outside of the tower, Watching the windmills outside the window turn like clockwork.  


“Yeah, Yeah. Joke all you want.” Eraqus pauses as the sea breeze enters through the window, gently touching his face. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh,

“But one day, I'll surprise you.” Opening his eyes, he turns his gaze towards Xehanort and offers a soft smile as he reaches over their chessboard to take Xehanort's hand in his. 

He gently rubs his thumb along the callouses blooming on Xehanort's hand, waiting for him to acknowledge his gesture. It's routine at this point. He waits for Xehanort's eyes to meet his before lacing their fingers together.

Xehanort's expression softens as his eyes fall on their hands linked together. A faint smile graces his lips as he lets out a hum, acknowledging Eraqus' words.

“I sure hope so.”

They’ve been like this for a while now. Exchanging teasing words later replaced with soft touches. Eraqus can't quite remember when exactly it had started, but he remembers the fleeting touches Xehanort would give him during practice. The soft looks they exchanged while Master taught them about the worlds and keyblades. It was unspoken between the two of them in daily life. The only time intimacyis every brought up was behind the safety of closed doors and hushed whispers.   
  
Xehanort was the first to disturb the moment, expression going solemn as he finally untangles  their hands. Eraqus sighs at the missed warmth as he returns his hand back to the edge of the seat. He watches Xehanort gather the scattered chess pieces across the table, placing them gently back into their original places upon the board.

“We're going to embark on our Mark of Mastery exam soon.” Xehanort declares as he finishes standing each individual piece on its own, then twirling the king with his fingertip.   
  
“Mm,” Eraqus hums in acknowledgment. “We're not kids anymore.” 

“Soon we'll be exploring the fairy tale worlds on our own in order to become true keyblade masters.”

Master has mentioned this to them in the past few weeks. Explaining that very soon their time will come in which they will need to explore lands unknown to prove their worth.

Xehanort's gaze never leaves the king piece, twirling it until it falls over. Picking it back up and placing it in its rightful position. His eyes finally meet Eraqus', and he can feel his eyes pierce through his being.   
  
“Which is why I want to show you the outside world.” Xehanort begins to explain “Soon we will be off on our exam. Becoming equals as we both travel to new lands. Determining ourselves to be worthy enough to be a master of the keyblade” He pauses.“We will be apart for long.”    
  
Eraqus looks down, he cannot meet Xehanort's eyes. Instead, he places his gaze on the neat chessboard in front of him.

He knows this too well. While he awaits the day he is able to embark on a new journey, he hadn't given much thought to it all. Especially the part of being away from his best friend for months at a time. 

“Yes...I will miss you.” He speaks in a hushed tone as a scowl forms across his face. 

“So,” Xehanort pauses, smile in his voice.“Let's take a vacation.”    
  
Eraqus immediately looks up in confusion. Xehanort must be crazy. 

“Huh?” Eyebrows furrowing as he tries to understand Xehanort's words. “A....Vacation? Master will be bound to find out if were gone so long.”

“No. Not just any vacation. A two-hour vacation.” Xehanort clarifies with a smirk on his face.   
  
“Two hours?”    
  
“Two hours.”   
  
Eraqus was stricken with confusion, still trying to understand the true meaning behind his words. How can someone just indulge in a vacation for two hours? Every time Eraqus thinks he begins to understand his best friend, he's suddenly pulled back at his starting point and left with even more questions.   
  
“I..don't understand...” Eraqus laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. “Y-You think we can just take a vacation for two hours?”   
  
“ You trust me, don't you?” Xehanort asks, eyes glowering   
  
Eraqus hesitates “Yes, but-” 

“What is it that you're so fond of saying?” Xehanort smiles smugly. “You might be surprised?” he struggles to keep his laughter contained as he mocks Eraqus, knowing this phrase would spark a reaction from him.   


Eraqus can't hold back his laughter now, “Hey, that's different-” he begins to counter, but is interrupted by one of his father's apprentice's.   
  
“Pardon me young Eraqus, but your father requests you in his study.”   
  
Eraqus sighs, visibly distressed by the man's sudden appearance. He gives Xehanort an apologetic smile as he gets up from his seat to meet the apprentice waiting to escort him.

“I'll see you tonight.” Eraqus faintly says to Xehanort as he walks away. Eraqus doesn't need to attach a promise to his words, as Xehanort already knows it is one. 

“See you, my prince.” Xehanort chuckles    
  


* * *

The next time he sees Xehanort, the sun has already set. 

The castle is silent, as everyone had already retired into their rooms. Leaving nothing but the sound of crashing waves from the opened windows to occupy what was once chatter. 

It's close to midnight when Eraqus hears a faint knock at his door. He sets his book down on the unoccupied space in his bed, removing the blankets from his legs. He smiles to himself as he knows who stands behind the door. He's late.   
  
Eraqus opens the door and laughs,

“You're late today, Xeha.” He greets Xehanort. He's still wearing his clothes from training today.

Xehanort closes his eyes and shrugs, “You got me.” Smile tugging at his lips as he lets himself into Eraqus' room. 

The room is dim, the only light source coming from a Lamp stationed next to Eraqus' bed. He walks over to the bed and spots the book, Plopping himself down on the bed before gently picking it up and examining the cover.

“Somebody has to be out there training. We can't all be in bed reading books like you, Eraqus.” he teases. Examining the cover closer, he reads the title,

_ “Sleeping beauty” _

Another fairy tale.

Eraqus moves to sit down next to Xehanort, snatching the book from Xehanort's hand. Their hands brush for a few moments and Eraqus swears he hears Xehanort's breath hitch.   
  
“I've been training too.”   
  
Xehanort snorts.“Oh yeah? On what?”   
  
Eraqus hums as he sets the book in his lap, opening the book to a random page. A picture of a beautiful woman asleep graces the page. He smiles at the picture.   


“I've been training myself to understand the fairy tale worlds, the worlds Master tells us about in our training.” He pauses as his fingers trace the outline of the page “The ones we may visit soon.”  


Xehanort blinks in confusion before bursting out in a fit of laughter. 

“By.. reading actual fairy tales?” He tries to still his laughter but struggles to keep giggles from escaping.

Eraqus rolls his eyes and sighs, “ Ha.ha.Very funny.” He tries to stay serious but finds that Xehanort's giggles are contagious and can't help but giggle along with him.   
  
Eraqus tries to find his words, “It helps me understand their view of the worlds. You know, to protect world order.”    
  
Xehanort's giggles come to an end with a sigh of pleasure. “Okay then,” he rests his hands on the edge of the bed, turning his gaze to Eraqus. “I'll let my noble prince teach me the way.”    
  
Eraqus meets his gaze and stops, mouth agape as the sudden realization hits him.   


“If...I'm your prince, what does that make you?” He questions Xehanort. Fully knowing what his words intend to mean.  


“Hm.” he ponders for a moment, letting the words sink in. “I guess that makes me your blushing princess, doesn't it?” Xehanort smirks and lets out a small laugh.“See? You're already helping me understand their world.”

Eraqus laughs as his grip on the book tightens. 

“I'm not so sure that you'd fit into their standard of a princess.”

Xehanort inches closer to Eraqus, all while never taking his focus off of him.   
  
 “Oh?” His hand finds Eraqus' and rests on top. He hears the little gasp escape his mouth and chuckles   
  
  “And what does the princess in this fairy tale do?” Xehanort murmurs.   
  
Eraqus swallows. He stops and closes his eyes to think for a moment before he opens his mouth to speak.   
  
 “Kiss me.” He blurts out. Eyes opening to see Xehanort's shocked expression.   
  
Xehanort lets out a little breath “Well,” he takes his left hand and laces them together, “I don't think that's how the story goes.” his right-hand reaches to cup Eraqus' cheek in hand. “But you always do tell me I might be surprised.” He whispers before he kisses Eraqus with urgency and want he never knew existed before he set his sights on him.   
  
Eraqus hums into the kiss and relaxes. Book on his lap forgotten, falling to the floor with a thud as his body moves closer to Xehanort's.   
  
Xehanort rubs his thumb along Eraqus' cheek,  skin soft against his own rough calloused hands.  Smiling into the kiss, he slows the pace down, turning their fervent kiss into short open-mouthed kisses. He thinks back to their very first kiss, how Eraqus' lips felt like an ocean he could easily find himself getting lost in. He decides that nothing has changed, as every kiss they exchange leaves him feeling dizzy and gasping for air.   
  
Eraqus shivers and makes a low noise in his throat that leaves Xehanort feeling lightheaded and hot.  Xehanort takes this as a queue to swipe his tongue across Eraqus' bottom lip, letting out a small pant of breath before he slips his tongue into Eraqus' mouth.   


Eraqus lets out a small moan and Xehanort can’t help but feel his mind get lost in the warmth of his mouth. Eraqus tastes like soft caramels and he smiles against his lips. His childish habit of eating sweets before bed never leaves him. Predictable.  


They kiss for what seems like years. He swears he hears the clock on Eraqus' desk chime three times...was it four? He really can’t seem to care when Eraqus' lips are on his.   


He breaks the kiss in favor of resting his forehead against Eraqus'. Eraqus squeezes their entangled hands as they breathe deeply, looking at each other through hooded eyes. Eraqus is blushing, lips swollen and red from Xehanort's lips on his.   


“So,” Xehanort begins, “Still sneaking candies before bed, huh?”    
  
He smiles “They haven't caught me yet.”   
  
They both laugh, Xehanort kisses him one last time. A small peck before he untangles their hands, moving off the bed to get up and stretch his limbs.

Eraqus moves to fetch the spare pajamas he keeps for Xehanort hidden in his room for moments like these, pulling out yukatas and shirts before he finds an old pair Xehanort left behind some time ago.   
  
“You need some pajamas, right?”    
  
Eraqus questions aloud. Xehanort stops to look at his clothes and then to Eraqus'. He forgot.   
  
He grunts and Eraqus takes that as a yes, neatly setting the clothes on the nightstand beside the bed.   


“You're lucky I still keep these spares you left, or I'd have to make you sleep on the floor. The maids would kill me if you dirtied these sheets.”

Xehanort throws his hands up in the air dramatically  “ I wouldn't ever dream of ruining those poor precious sheets.”    
  
Eraqus giggles.“I'll tell them next time I see them. I'm sure they'll appreciate your enthusiasm.” He sits down in bed, dragging the blankets open to make room for Xehanort.

“Hurry up and change. We have to go to bed sometime soon.” he teases.

Xehanort moves to strip his clothes from the day to change into the pajamas Eraqus provided. “Yeah, Yeah. I'm going your highness.” quickly changing, knowing he can't keep Eraqus waiting any longer.   
  
He finishes changing into the pajamas, leaving his old worn clothes on the floor. He moves to sit on the bed, foot suddenly bumping into the fallen book on Eraqus' floor. He picks it up before giving a mischievous smile.   
  
“You never got around to actually telling me the story of this fairy tale.” He says, throwing the book to Eraqus.  

“You know, before you decided I needed to kiss you right at that moment.” he teases as he sits down in bed, dragging the blankets up over their laps.

Eraqus catches the book, sticking his tongue out playfully at Xehanort's teasing. He flips through the book again, admiring the art on each page.   
  
“It's a simple story...really. “ He explains, “A princess falls under a curse, putting her in a deep sleep. The prince has to give her true love's kiss to wake her up.” He lands on the last page, a picture of a couple dancing “And then they live happily ever after.”   
  
“Sounds unrealistic to me.” Xehanort snorts.   
  
Eraqus lets out a little laugh from his nose. “Yeah.” he hesitates, 

“But...I still can't help but wonder what happens after the story...” He shakes his head and closes the book, setting it on the nightstand. “Are there even sequels to fairy tales?”

Xehanort looks up to the ceiling “No one wants to hear the sequel to a fairy tale.” he says in a monotone voice.   
  
Eraqus hums in agreement as he scoots closer to Xehanort, leaning his head on his shoulder. He tangles their hands together and begins to fiddle with their fingers. Eraqus only does this when something is plaguing his mind. Xehanort knows him too well to brush it off.   
  
“Have you thought about it?” he looks down to Eraqus and then to their hands.   
“What I said earlier.”   
  
Eraqus lifts his head to look up at Xehanort.

“The two-hour vacation? To that outside world?”

“Yes.”

“Do you really think we could?” Eraqus ponders for a moment, gasping in realization at Xehanort’s words.  “But that would mean we would have to use--”

“Our star shards.” Xehanort cuts him off “Yes.”

Eraqus looks at Xehanort with wide eyes. “That’s why Master forbade us from exploring outside worlds. The star shards are unstable, we could end up anywhere!” he exclaims.

“Shh!” Xehanort shushes him. “Do you want the whole castle to know what I’m planning? I’m already not supposed to be in here.”

Eraqus gives an apologetic smile as he nervously laughs. “Sorry…”

He speaks in a whisper now, “Master told us the star shards are unsafe for travel. What happens if it takes us in the wrong direction?”

“It won’t.” Xehanort replies confidently, giving Eraqus’ hand an affirmative squeeze.

“And how’s that?”

“My heart knows the way. Star shards are only unstable when it’s user doesn’t know how to control its power. “ he explains “My heart is already familiar to where I want to show you. It’s simple really.” he flicks Eraqus’ forehead.

“You should know this. Do you even pay attention to lessons?” he teases Eraqus, grinning as he watches him stumble on his words.

Eraqus rolls his eyes and scoffs. “I just forgot that bit of information, that’s all.” He pushes Xehanort’s shoulder playfully. Both boys going back and forth with playful nudges and touches.

“Your heart knows the place? Where is it exactly you’re showing me?”

 “If I told you, wouldn’t that ruin the surprise?” Xehanort smirks

“Oh, so it’s a surprise now? You make it hard to say no, Xeha.”

“I try.” Xehanort mimics in Eraqus’ voice, giving him a toothy grin.

Eraqus lets out a scoff before the room goes silent as he thinks. Would they really be able to travel to an outside world in just two hours? Without being caught? Anxiety plagues his mind as the thought of being reprimanded festers in the back of his mind. The thrill of exploring the unknown slowly creeps its way in and he can’t help but feel his heart fill with excitement upon the thought of traveling somewhere new with Xehanort. He’s never let him down. He trusts Xehanort with his life, so why would he begin to question him now?

Eraqus moves to lay down, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure. He closes his eyes and smiles.

“Okay,” he says, moving their tangled hands to his lips. Placing a soft kiss on the back of Xehanort’s hand.

“Mm?” Xehanort questions with a hum. He follows Eraqus, taking the hint and moves to lie down next to him. Untangling their hands to pull the blankets up over them, reaching over Eraqus to switch the lamp off with a faint click. Darkness engulfs the room and Eraqus moves closer to him, burrowing his face into Xehanort’s chest.

“Let's do it,” he speaks quietly as Xehanort puts an arm around his waist. “Let’s take that two-hour vacation.”

Xehanort smiles as he intertwines their legs together.

“After practice tomorrow, we’ll leave.” he decides. “We need to tell Master we’re studying together. He won’t bother us then.”

“Mmhm,” Eraqus replies slowly. Xehanort can hear the sleep taking over him. He laughs and places a gentle kiss on Eraqus’ forehead.

“Goodnight, Eraqus.” He whispers, hugging Eraqus closer to his chest.

Finally closing his eyes, he lets sleep take over him as well.

* * *

 Eraqus wakes up alone.

He’s used to Xehanort leaving before he wakes up, but can’t help missing the warm presence of Xehanort in his bed.

He sits up, blankets pooling around his stomach, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking to the window. Sun peeks from the curtains. Eraqus guesses that it’s early morning. He hops out of bed, deciding to get ready for the day.

He spots neatly folded clothes left by Xehanort on his desk and smiles. He thinks of the outside world Xehanort will soon show him, excitement growing in his stomach. He quickly changes, storing the clothes Xehanort left in his drawer for safe keeping. He knows he will need them again soon.

Closing his bedroom door, he begins his way towards the castle’s training hall. Greeting other students along the way.

When he arrives, Xehanort is already there;  waiting for him.

“You’re late.” Xehanort teases as rises from his seat, walking towards Eraqus.

Eraqus laughs “You’re just early.” they smile at each other. Xehanort opens his mouth, ready to tell Eraqus the rest of his plan, but is interrupted by the Master's arrival.

“I hope you all have been taking your studying very seriously. The mark of mastery exam is upon us. I trust you all will not let me down.” He announces to the class, each student nodding as a chorus of “ _ Yes master _ ” rings through the hall.

Smiling, Their Master begins to explain the day's lesson. “Today we will test your combat skills using your keyblades. Be ready to use whatever means it is to knock your opponent down.” He pauses.

”When you are ready, head towards the training grounds and we will begin.” He dismisses the class, each student following the master as he guides them to the grounds.

Xehanort walks past Eraqus on his way to the training grounds, stopping for a moment.

“Meet me in the garden, behind the castle after today's lessons.” he says in a low whisper. Eraqus nods, giving Xehanort a small smile. Xehanort gives a wink in return, both boys walking to catch up with the rest of the class.

* * *

After many hours of sparring, their Master dismisses the class, sending them off with advice for their soon-to-be exam. The sea of students rushes out, happy to finally be done with training.

Eraqus stays behind for just a moment, catching his breath. Xehanort had gone ahead. No doubt he was already waiting in their meeting spot. He smiles to himself as he gets up, heading towards the door.

“You did exceptionally well today Eraqus. Well done.” His master announces out loud.

Eraqus turns around, surprised by his appearance.

“Master! I...didn’t know you were still here.”

“Yes. I thought I would show my appreciation personally. You have grown into a fine keyblade wielder.” He smiles, walking towards Eraqus. “I expect great things from you.”

Eraqus smiles and bows. “Thank you, Master. It is an honor. I will not let you down.” He then quickly moves towards the door, trying to escape before Master can begin to question him.

“My boy, where are you running off to in such a hurry?” He questions, watching Eraqus slowly turn around.

“I just... have some studying to do!” he swallows. “With Xehanort is all.” laughing nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

The Master closes his eyes and smiles, nodding in agreement. “Yes.. that Xehanort. I expect nothing but great things from him as well. Tell him to keep up the good work.” He says, moving his hand to Eraqus’ head; ruffling his hair.

“Well... I would not want to make you late. Go to him.”

Eraqus bows one last time. “Thank you, Master.” He politely says before running towards the door.

“And Eraqus-” The master stops him one last time, “May your heart, be your guiding key.”

Eraqus smiles and nods before exiting the room, running to their meeting spot.

* * *

Eraqus finally arrives in the garden, out of breath. Pushing through other students, he looks for Xehanort.

His eyes scan every inch of the gardens, searching for a glimpse of silver. He fears Xehanort may have left, but the fear eases as he finally spots Xehanort standing behind a large oak tree. 

Eraqus runs to the tree, nerves beginning to pool in his stomach. Xehanort notices him and smirks. 

“My prince has finally come.” Xehanort laughs as he curtseys in front of Eraqus. Eraqus moves to punch him playfully, but he’s too slow. Xehanort chuckles as he waits for Eraqus to catch his breath.

 “Sorry, I would’ve been here sooner, ”Eraqus pauses to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “But Master stopped to talk to me.”

“Oh? What did he have to say?”

“He said we both did well on our sparring today.” Eraqus grins.

Xehanort smiles, beaming with pride. “Did Master say anything else? He doesn’t know of our plan, right?” He questions, moving to stand next to Eraqus.

Eraqus shakes his head. “No. I told him we were studying. I left before he could question it any further.”

Xehanort nods as he looks to make sure no one is around, pulling the star shard out of his pocket.

“Good.” he takes Eraqus’ hand in his and intertwines their fingers.

“Are you ready?” He says, giving Eraqus a determined smile.

“Of course.” Eraqus smiles in return as Xehanort activates the shard. 

A bright light captivates them. Closing his eyes, he feels his body become lighter. It all happens in the span of a moment. Eraqus had thought there would be more to it, that it would take longer, but when he opens his eyes, he’s greeted by the sun setting over the sea.

He’s captivated by the glimmer the sun casts on the sea, and the sound of waves crashing onto the beach. Eraqus can’t remember when he’s seen a world this  _ beautiful  _ before. 

“Where is this place?” Eraqus asks, eyes never leaving the sea. 

“  _ Destiny Islands.”  _ Xehanort responds, grip tightening around their entwined hands. 

Eraqus remains speechless, words unable to form in his mouth. “It’s … beautiful.” He finally musters out the words to say. 

“Yes.” Xehanort nods, closing his eyes. “It is my home world.”

Eraqus breaks his gaze away from the sea in favor of turning towards Xehanort with a small gasp.

“But you... hate your homeworld.”

Xehanort lets a little laugh escape his lips, turning towards Eraqus with a small smile.

“Yes. But we didn’t come here to reminisce about the past.” shaking his head as he begins to guide Eraqus towards a small shack hiding in the corner of the island.

“I brought you here to show you something.” Xehanort opens the door to the small shack, darkness overtaking their sight. 

A strong musty smell invades Eraqus’ nose. He wrinkles his nose, moving to cover it with his free hand. Xehanort is used to the smell, laughing at Eraqus as he guides him up the steps.

“Watch your step,” Xehanort says aloud. Eraqus lets out a small hum in acknowledgment, choosing his steps carefully. He uses the sunlight creeping in from the holes in the rotting wood to try and make out where he’s going, relying mostly on his sense of touch.

Before no time, Xehanort opens the door at the top of the stairs. The door creaks loudly as it opens, the sun finally shining through. Eraqus sighs in relief, thankful he doesn’t have to spend more time in the darkness.

Xehanort lets out a soft chuckle as he walks them to the large tree at the end of the bridge. He separates their hands to jump up on the stump, inviting Eraqus to sit next to him. Eraqus heaves his way up and sits down next to Xehanort, eyes turning back to the sunset.

They stay like this for a while, eyes never leaving the sunset while they stay silent, enjoying each other’s company.

It’s Xehanort who speaks first, breaking the silence.

“Have you heard the legend of the paopu fruit?” Xehanort asks.

Looking at Xehanort, his brows furrow. “No... What’s the legend?”

“Legend says if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined.” He looks to Eraqus,  offering a soft smile. “They'll remain a part of each other's lives  _ no matter what _ .”

Eraqus hums as he listens to the legend, meeting Xehanort’s eyes as he returns the smile.

“No matter what, huh? Sounds...romantic.” He giggles. Xehanort joins him.

Xehanort tears his eyes away from Eraqus, moving his gaze towards the top of the tree. Star-shaped fruit lie attached to the branches. Eraqus’ breath hitches in surprise as his eyes follow Xehanort’s.

Standing up on the stump, Xehanort moves to climb the tree in order to grab the fruit, grinning as he plucks it off the branch. Eraqus in shock, can’t help but become breathless.

Holding the star-shaped fruit in his hand, Xehanort carefully climbs back down to the stump. brushing the dirt off his pants before sitting back down next to Eraqus.

“I-“ Eraqus chokes on his own words, looking into Xehanort’s eyes.

“They’re native to Destiny island.” He takes Eraqus’ hand in his. “I want you to share one with me.“

Eraqus can feel his face heat up. He had already promised he would be there for Xehanort, but this holds a deeper meaning. Their destinies would be intertwined,  _ forever. _ He starts to feel his heartbeat ring through his ears as the words rush through his mind.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know.” Xehanort says sternly, “I won’t be offended.”

 “No... I want to.” He looks to their hands, to the paopu fruit, and then back to Xehanort’s face.

"Xeha, I  _ lo _ -“

Eraqus begins to confess when Xehanort reaches over to close the distance between the two of them. The kiss is soft and quick. It ends just as it starts, leaving Eraqus wanting more. 

Xehanort pulls away “Save that. For when we become Masters.” He whispers to Eraqus, a faint blush forming on his face as well. Fishing out a small knife from his pocket, he begins to cut the paopu fruit in two, handing one half to Eraqus.

“No matter what.”

“No matter what.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If Nomura won't fucking give me more of their interactions, I'll fucking do it myself.  
> Thank you Bri for helping me edit this ♥  
>  
> 
> Based on Utada's song "2 hour vacation" Give it a listen!


End file.
